Of the Sun and the Moon
by otakucraze
Summary: SesshyOC A youkai from the future stumbles upon the Lord of the Western Land while fighting Inuyasha, who is she and most impotantly WHAT is she... COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am a youkai, plain and simple, a kage (shadow) neko (cat) youkai to be exact. I live in a prison where other youkai that are caught are brought to. We are basically guinea pigs to the ningen nation. We are 'experiments' and they _experiment_ on _us, _do you like the feeling of being cut open? With _no_ pain killers, or sleep aides? While people in white suits hover over you and ruin your perfect bloodline? I didn't think so.

My blood is tainted with Cobra youkai DNA, Chimera youkai DNA, and others that I have no idea about. The worst part of these 'experiments' is when they are done using you, and testing on you, they kill you, just because you exist.

The worst part, I heard rumors that I was next… and I snapped. I was one of the only youkai that was actually okay with being there. I was nice to everyone, and because of that I got treated better, if only just by a little bit. I wasn't resentful, and I didn't try to attack or run away. Mainly because of the fact that I had no family and I called the prison 'home'.

Now when I snap, things do not go well, due to the fact that the other youkai blood will take over and I have no control. So when I snapped this time… well the Chimera youkai blood took control and transported me into the past. 500 years into the past, into the feudal era we go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I found myself in a forested area, and since I had nothing better to do I decided to wonder around. Not too far off I sensed a battle going on between very powerful youkai, even if one of them was a hanyou.

I guess I should explain, you see each youkai can sense things differently, inu (dog) youkai sense through smell or hearing, cobra youkai, taste, hawk youkai, sight. Kage youkai, yes there are more than one breed of kage youkai, sense through, well, shadows. If something moves, be it in sky or on ground, it casts a shadow, and a shadow is moving, then a kage youkai can sense it.

I followed my sense till I came to a cliff, the wind blowing through my deep purple locks, as my silver eyes danced in bliss. When was the last time I felt the wind in my hair, smelt the flowers near me, or feel the grass underneath my feet? I sat down with my legs hanging off the edge of the cliff and swung my feet as I watched the battle below. That was until I sensed something come towards me, due to my other senses I could make it out to be…. OH NO!


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to say on important thing in the chapters before I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

Chapter 3

Kage wolf youkai, and not just one, a _whole pack_ of kage wolf youkai, just in case you forgot, I am a neko! Nekos do NOT like wolves! I started to panic, that is until I heard a voice in my head trying to calm me down.

CY: Calmssssss yoursssssssself littlesssss nekossss

NY: Calm? Calm! Do you realize that WOLF youkai DESTROY neko youkai?

Or worse, they FORCE them to become their MATES! How can I be CALM?

ChY: Relax, with us helping you it should be fine.

NY: Who are you anyway?

CY: I amsssssss your cobra youkaissssssss bloodssss inssside yousss

ChY: And I am your chimera youkai blood speaking inside you

"Great, not only is my blood tainted due to ningen interference to my pure bloodline, but now I am going crazy…"

CY and ChY in unison: No you (ssss) are not (sssss)!

"Or I have multiple personalities…"

CY: Correctsssssss

ChY: Bingo!

"Kage neko, prepare to die for stepping foot in my land!" The leader of the wolf pack said proudly. I stood and turned to him, the wind whipping my hair in my face as I did so.

"Or" the leader said contemplating "I _do_ need a mate…" At his words I glared.

"No, I will NOT be your mate…. I'd rather die" I said angrily

"So be it" He said as he ran at me. I sighed as I looked behind me.

NY: I hope those inu-youkai won't be mad if I interrupt their fight

CY: Asssss for the battlessssss, why don't wessssss combine our fightingssss techniquessss

NY: Not a bad idea

I felt my Cobra blood take control, even though the wolf youkai attacking me couldn't see it. I dodged effortlessly, but slowly. As the Cobra youkai technique is. They only speed up when they strike. I realized the wolf was getting me to the edge of the cliff a little too late as I felt pebbles fall from the slight weight of my body. I tensed as I felt my neko blood taking control again as I smirked and let myself fall off the cliff. Halfway through the fall I did a flip so I could land on my feet, as all nekos do. When I landed I did a mad dash as the wolf youkai behind me howled in anger and jumped off the cliff as well. I let my claws grow and I called my throwing daggers to create from the shadows. Since the only place I could run was towards the inu-youkai battle, I did so, even if the battle had momentarily stopped due to the howl of the wolf youkai behind me. I jumped in the air and spun around so my back was facing the ground and let my daggers fly after crossing my arms to give them more momentum. I twisted again and made my hands hit the ground first and used the momentum to do a flip. When I landed I turned to my enemies, and readied myself to attack when necessary. Once the pack caught up to me again the leader brought out his sword and rushed me again. I called more daggers from the shadows and let my chimera blood take control, again, my outside appearance did not change. I got into a fighting stance so that I could through my daggers at any time yet I was low to the ground, and let the battle begin. As he swiped I blocked with my daggers and I ran backwards as he ran forwards. I had to stifle my laughter at the confusion showed on his face. I smelt as any kage neko should yet I had already fought as a snake, and now an inu-youkai. (Chimeras are a three-headed inu-youkai that can fly and control fire. Some can control time, while others can shape shift into other youkai.) Finally after running at a speed that would make any other youkai jealous (except for other inu-youkai) I felt the chimera blood start to tire. So I let my neko self take control again and rushed the pack leader and at the impact of our weapons I did a flip over him then knocked his feet from under him and jumped backwards.

NY: Okay, any idea how to finish him off?

CY: Put venomsssss in the daggersssss and throw themsss at himssss.

NY: Good idea

I let my cobra blood took control once again and brought my daggers up to my mouth and bit each and every one and let the venom soak through. I threw them at my opponent, each dagger penetrated the skin and the wolf pack leader howled in pain as he quickly and painfully departed from this world.

I stood up straight, breathing heavily and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Kill her" Were the last words of the leader as he passed on from the living. I faced the rest of the wolf pack as they began to rush forward. Without warning I felt my chimera took control and I felt a warmth coming from my hands, so I stretched them forward as a fire as hot as the sun was emitted from them. I stared at my hands in awe, until I remembered I was in a battle for my life. I felt the warmth come to my hands again as the wolves stepped over their fallen comrades toward me. I lifted my hand as I was going to let my daggers fly and let the fire flow out of my hand and onto the wolf youkai. Five youkai survived that and I retreated back to my neko blood as I did various flips and other jumps, and I also did a couple splits to block the wolves' attacks

I was contemplating on what I should do next, when my finishing blow came right into place. I swiped at one the wolves, and as I expected he ducked, I used his head as leverage as I jumped off and up into the sky. I called more daggers into my hands and let my cobra blood take control as I let the venom drip into the daggers from my fangs and claws. I then let them fly as I watched proudly as they hid every last one of the wolf youkai standing. My neko blood took control again as I landed on my feet. I fell to my knees as I gasped for air. The battle had definitely taken its toll on my body, and since it had a lack of practice for at least 50 years I was exhausted. So, I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

I got my first review! Yea! Thank you so much MoonPrincessKikia I am honored that you like my story so much...this one is dedicated to you!

Chapter 4

I woke up in a strange hut and it took me awhile to comprehend that I had traveled in the past, 500 years in the past and fought a pack of around 30 to 40 kage wolf youkai in on day. I did not know how long I was out but I knew it wasn't enough, I was _still_ exhausted.

I sensed ningen all around me and a hanyou and a full blooded inu-youkai outside. I sat up only to be bombarded with a migraine, so I groaned and lay back down on the mat. I heard someone come in the hut and my silver eyes met brown ones, my eyes skidded down the girl's body and froze when I recognized the clothing.

"Kaede-san the youkai's awakes!" the girl yelled outside. I groaned and clutched my head. It felt as someone had taken a sledge hammer to my head, because of my acute hearing when the girl with clothing from my era spoke.

"Why are you wearing clothing form my era?" I spoke softly

"I could ask you the same question" she said "I'm Kagome" others started to gather inside the hut.

"Abrea (brea said as bra in brace)" I said softly

"Nice to meet you, this is Sango, Shippo, the hanyou is Inuyasha, the youkai is Sesshoumaru, the little girl is Rin, and the imp is Jaken and the monk is Miroku" Kagome said sweetly. When Miroku was introduced he came up to me and asked

"Will you bear my children" I was shocked. My chimera blood took control and I took my first two finger up to my mouth blew on it and waved them at Miroku. He was instantly caught on fire.

"No." I said coldly.

"What are you youkai?"

"None of your business, hanyou"

"Where are you from youkai?"

"None of your business"

"Where did you learn to fight youkai?"

"None of your business"

"Answer my damn questions wench!"

"No, dog breath, I will not. You know my name use it!"

"Don't call me dog breath wench!"

"Right, you shouldn't have the _honor_ of being called dog-breath, he should" I pointed at Sesshoumaru, who glared "You are dog-breath _Jr._"

"WHY YOU-" Inuyasha then lunged at me while Kagome sighed and yelled

"SIT BOY!" He then kissed the dirt. I laughed.

"Serves you right, dog-breath Jr." I said with a mischievous smile on my face, my silver eyes shinning.

"But really what are you, and why do you have clothes from my era?" Kagome asked.

"I am a kage neko, and because I am from your era, and I will _not_ tell you how I got here because I don't understand it myself." I said calmly.

"Where did you learn to fight onna?" Sesshoumaru asked

"What is it with inu-youkai and names!" I yelled frustrated, then calmed down just as quickly "I learned to fight through my clan before I got captured."

"Captured by whom?" Sango asked

"I'm not saying anymore. Now explain yourselves," I said stubbornly. I then heard about Naraku, the Shikon No Tama. When I was done hearing the story I was shocked.

The next part of the conversation was based on whether or not I should join the group on their Shikon-shard hunting adventure. I fell asleep on Sesshoumaru without knowing it. When the conversation ended, so did my nap. I was shoved off his tail and onto the floor, I glared at him.

"What was that for Dog Breath?" I yelled angrily, standing up, my tail whipping violently back and forth.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you missy!" The green toad said waving a stick with two heads on it I then glared at him

"Shut up toad boy, before I force you to shut up, and I promise you, it _will_ be painful!" The imp shivered as he looked at her silver pools that seemed to burn like the fires of hell. She then rounded on the full-blooded inu-youkai "And as for you _Lord _Fluffikins, you did not answer my question." The lord in question stood up and looked her in the eye.

"I do not answer to youkai, females at that, who are beneath me" He said coldly. She stood there shocked, was he saying that she was worthless, the prodigy of the sun? Worthless? No it can't be! However, he smirked and her anger peaked once again. That is until she sensed something she hated with a _passion._

She stormed out of the hut, fully intended on killing the problem…. Shadow…


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

Chapter5

The people still in the hut looked on shocked that is until they heard hissing, mad angry hissing.

I glared at my brother, the prodigy of the moon, the one you sold me to be experimented on, the one who tortured me, the one who stole away my childhood, the one whose shadow I always seemed to be in.

"Shadow" I said with so much hatred that the people inside the hut took an involuntary step backwards. I bared my teeth at my twin. He just stood there and smirked.

"Well if it isn't my dear sister. So, how did you enjoy being tested on, Sun?" He said with arrogance evident in his voice. I snapped and rushed at him. Claws bared as my Cobra blood took control my eyes turned blood-red with the pupil separated into what looked similarly to the biohazard symbol. I felt my fangs and claws fill with venom and lunged. He stepped out of the way. My Chimera blood then took control my red eyes stayed the same, but the pupils changed to a cat's pupil, but the venom remained.

"I owe you a lot Shadow, I have scars that you may not have physically did, but you did none-the-less when you _sold_ me to be _tested_ on! You were the one that had paid to have _my_ _blood_ _tainted_ and for that _I_ _will_ have my revenge." I lunged again and used my chimera speed to catch him off guard as I knocked his feet from under him "To bad they didn't get a chance to kill me huh?" I said with my neko blood back in control. My eyes turned from red to their usual silver, with yellow spilling from the sides but not near the pupil, which still looked like a cat's, by the way. When my eyes changed my markings that had disappeared when my blood was first tainted, had come back, a crescent moon faced downward with a dot at the opening with waves of heat coming from it so it looked like an odd looking sun that was a gold color, and my two stripes on each cheek that were a deep greenish blue color. I continued my glare. "You _will_ _die_ at _my_ hands, since you _ruined_ mine since _I_ was born!" I called my daggers and let my venom soak though the daggers as I attacked.

Everything to the on-lookers was a blur, the moved too fast. That is until I disappeared with the wind. My brother didn't know this trick. He looked around trying to sense me out, using shadows, smell, or sight. But it wouldn't work, since I became a tree from behind him, another trick I learned that he hadn't and waited. Soon enough he wanted something at his back that wouldn't attack him and backed up to the tree. Bad move. I took my braches and wrapped them around him and stepped out of the tree as my brother wiggled his way through. We faced each-other, bored of the neko way of fighting and then got into a kage stance and we both got ready to use shadows to fight each-other.

We attacked at the same time me throwing daggers, while he used shadows to knock my feet from underneath me. I fell and glared and got I the shadows to make what I called an air split (a small line that splits the air and hurts like hell when it hits you, if it doesn't slice you in half first) and sent it at him smirking. He has not expecting that as he yelled in pain. I called daggers and once again soaked those in venom as I got the shadows to speed me up as basically flew from tree trunk to tree trunk until I stuck. I had cut his cheek which was enough for me to feel triumphant. I landed with ease as I turn giving him an evil grin as he swaggered to a tree trunk.

"So much for the prodigy of the moon, huh Shadow?" I smirked as he glared at me. "I guess you shouldn't have sold me to get tested on, because of my blood I was able to defeat you." I gave a full blown smile. "And revenge is sweet" I turned and walked a few steps until I heard something I did not want to hear.

"You're wrong Abrea, over the years I have developed a defense against poison. Nice try though. I'll see you soon, dear sister." He said as he sunk into the shadows laughing maniacally as I seethed. As I allowed my Chimera blood to take control and let fire blow from my fingertips as I cursed underneath my breath. I pushed my way through to the hut and sat down in the corner I was in before and pouted an angry pout. Shippo came up to me.

"What did you mean by 'tainted blood'? And being 'tested' on?" He asked looking up at me with innocence. I sighed.

"My brother sold me into this prison 50 years ago when he saw me as a threat, I do not know why though since I was always in his shadow. But…. How do I put this?" I lifted my shirt to show countless scars. "When I was tested on I was strapped onto a table and cut into as they combined different youkai blood with my own. So my blood became tainted and my markings that showed that I was a full-bred disappeared. They came back now though, and that I do not understand." I answered as everyone listened intently, even Fluffikins

"Did they give you any pain killers or put you to sleep while the tested on you?" Kagome asked with sympathy. I laughed coldly.

"No, they didn't have enough finances to do that, and even still what's the point they kill you when they are done with you. But when you are in that constant pain while the operators laugh as you scream, you wish they would just kill you."

"What type of youkai blood do you have now Abrea-sama?" Rin asked sweetly. I smiled at her.

"Besides my Kage Neko, I have chimera, and cobra, those I have the most of, and I can use, the others I have such a small amount of that they didn't really do anything but taint my blood. But from the ones I _know_ I have Inu, Wolf, Kitsune, and Tiger, the rest I have no idea." She said as she sighed. Rin and Shippo had climbed themselves into my lap as I was talking, and cuddled themselves into my shirt as I smiled at the and leaned in the corner I was in and took a cat nap myself.


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

And I in NO way own Inuyasha OR Fushigi Yuugi(You will see what I mean soon)

and a special thanks to X.Kyoki.X , Abrea makes me me laugh when I write about her too. This is dedicated to you.

-Otakucraze

Chapter 6

I was awoken by a very nice smell.

"Abrea-san, food is ready if you want some" Kagome said as she handed me a bowl. I grabbed it quickly and basically swallowed it without chewing. I set down the bowl

"Ah" I sighed happily, as I looked at shocked faces and a certain inu-youkai's raised eyebrows "What? If you hadn't had a filling, good-tasting meal in 50 years, you would do exactly what I just did" I said indignantly, as I took another bowl of the great smelling food. After about the 25 round of ramen Inuyasha crashed.

"And the neko is victorious! In your face dog breath" I said

"What? No _Jr._ at the end now?"

"Yep, you've been upgraded, just as Sesshy has been upgraded to either Fluffikins or Lord Fluffy, I don't know what I like better" I said with a finger to my chin as I thought, completely unaware to the deadly glare coming my way from a certain inu lord.

The next day all of us set out for this Naraku character. After about a half an hour, I got bored so I started complaining. But after ten straight minutes of everyone getting insulted, and glares at everyone, I set to finding another way to keep away from boredom. I looked around until I set sights on a tail. I smirked evilly and pounced. Sesshy growled making everyone turn around.

"Kagome, I suggest you get something to occupy the neko before she gets slaughtered." Miroku said as I pounced again at Shessy's tail when he tried, once again, to get it out of my grasp. Kagome nodded and jumped into the well as everyone watch as a neko attempts to attack an inu's tail. Kagome appeared ten minutes later with string and a ball.

"Abrea-san lookie what I got" Kagome coaxed, I turned to see as she threw the ball. My eyes widened as I pounced after the ball, as Sesshoumaru relaxed. I caught it in mid-air and bounced it until we stopped. I then proceeded to sit down and swatted at the ball and when it lit up I squealed in delight. Sesshoumaru looked on with mild interest. That is until I stopped and looked towards the woods. When I had stopped everyone else did so as well.

"Uh, anyone know anyone who can fly?" I asked as I stood up "Cause we got trouble" Just then Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's sensed someone as well

"Kagura" Inuyasha said in a deep hateful voice. As Inuyasha got out Tetsuaiga (sp?) and got into a fighting stance as Sesshoumaru got out Tokijin. Everyone got out their weapons as I leaned back into a tree to watch the battle.

Kagura was a wind witch, that much I calculated rather quickly as I watched for weaknesses. She can only do long ranged attacks, and a fan for a weapon! Come on!... Wait, not a bad idea… I called upon the shadows to create a fan like no other. When it came into my hand I beamed…. Not only was the material just as tough as a sword, the tip was just as sharp as a sword. I now stepped forward to join in this fight.

"Yo feather girl" I yelled "Why don't who fight someone with the same weapon" I asked as I opened my fan so I could hide my devious smile. The group stared at me with their mouths open, except for Fluffikins, he just raised his eyebrows.

"How dare you insult me? DANCE OF BLADES!" she yelled my smile grew wider. Then I attacked

"REKKA SHIEN!" (Fushigi Yuugi) I yelled as fire blasted forth from my fan and ate away at the blade before striking Kagura full on. I smirked "I win you lose, fire beats wind, na na na na na na na na" I mocked laughing my head off and dancing around in a circle. Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Kagome was shocked and confused, Sesshoumaru was amused and Kagome was weirded out.


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

And I in NO way own Inuyasha OR Fushigi Yuugi (Return of the tessen (fire-breathing fan))

A special thanks to Sango-the-youkai-slayer and to the answer to your question, I get the idea for the names from my imagination, which is random and funny in itself... and since you liked the last one, I'm sure you will LOVE this one, enjoy Sango-the-youkai-slayer cuz this one is dedicated to you.

-Otakucraze

Chapter 7

Rin and Shippo found out a way of torturing me, they would whine for me to transform to my 'Cute and Cuddly' small kitty form then take the yarn Kagome brought and throw it and laugh as I pounced then roll on my back to play with the yarn. But I got tired of transforming to my kitty self and ignored the two whining youngsters. Amazingly and surprisingly Sesshoumaru snapped first when he took the yarn and threw it, since I was still in my neko 'play' mode I chased after it, pounced in mid-air to catch it as I fell right onto a wolf youkai. I freaked, inu-youkai are fine….. But I do _not_ like wolf youkai. I scratched as I jumped off and pounced on a tree branch above to hiss down at the wolf. He growled up at me, until he seen Kagome.

"Kagome, it is so nice to see you! Dog Breath treating you alright" He asked. I climbed down slowly and hid behind Sesshoumaru, since he looked the most intimidated until I heard him use my nickname for Inuyasha. I was going to speak my mind when I heard growls coming from Dog Breath, and shut my mouth.

"Kagome is fine Kouga, now leave" Inuyasha said possessively

"Hey Mutt-face, when did you allow a neko to travel with you." Kouga asked, looking my way. I glared. He picked up my ball of yarn and said "Whisker-face this must be yours, fetch" I eyed the ball of yarn fly with longing, but stood my ground. I gave him the death glare for throwing _my_ yarn, as I got ready to get into fight.

"Whisker-face? That the best you could do? Well I couldn't really expect better from someone who wears a skirt that short, what are you a girl? That would explain the _breast_plate, wouldn't want the secret to get out do we?" I said nastily. Kouga stood shocked as did everyone until Inuyasha started laughing.

"Shut up Mutt-face" He muttered as he walked away. I got out my fan and yelled at him

"And one more thing..." He turned around "REKKA SHIEN!" I yelled as he was blasted with fire. "That's for throwing my yarn, cross-dresser" I said as I walked past him to retrieve my yarn.


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

A special thanks to Shawty Be Mine this one is dedicated to you... even though it is a sad one...

Also a special thanks to Sango-the-youkai-slayer

-Otakucraze

Chapter 8

I had gotten bored once again. I longed for something to do.

"There's a shard approaching!" Kagome yelled

"Which way?" Inuyasha said as Kagome climbed on his back. That's when I got my idea.

"That way" Kagome pointed. I then jumped onto Sesshoumaru's back and yelled loudly as everyone looked on in horror.

"ONWARD MY TRUSTY….. DOG!" Kagome stifled he laughter as Inuyasha was covering his grin with his hand. Jaken looked horrified and Sesshoumaru lost his composure for a second before reaching behind him and clutching my throat. I grabbed his hand as I gasped for air. His eyes had red bleeding into them. I stopped struggling, I had seen this happen before, and I had nightmares constantly. My eyes started to water as I looked in his eyes in horror and innocence. The red stopped and he dropped me unceremoniously on the ground. I took in deep gulps of breathe as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Do _not_ do that again" he warned as he walked past me. I sighed in relief. I will never do something so stupid again… at least not to Lord Fluffy. The battle went quickly. I felt a very evil shadow coming towards us. I ran behind Lord Sesshoumaru as an evil guy came out of the shadows. Sesshoumaru had obviously felt my claws dig into his shoulders as he looked upon my shaking form.

"Inuyasha, I believe that a particular neko is mine." He spoke. Everyone looked at me. I closed my eyes shut tight "Not happening, not happening, not again" I felt tentacles snake around my waist as I shrieked. A tentacle covered my mouth as I desperately tried to get away, venom claws, claws with venom, daggers, I couldn't use my fan since I could not talk and it was at Sesshy's feet. I soon did something I thought I would never do, I gave up, and no one was trying to fight Naraku to get me out of his grasp. I felt helpless and alone all over again, just like in that damn prison. I looked at them as if they betrayed me, and then let the tears fall. I gave in to the inevitable, but really, was I that annoying?


	9. Chapter 9

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

A special thanks to White Alchemist Taya, you'll find out in this chapter, and you'll find out who Shadow is soon enough, in thischapter actually. This is dedicated to you, thank you for the reviews.

-Otakucraze

Chapter 9

No one's POV

In all reality, however, the group was fighting to save her, and Naraku had made what she saw an illusion. Well, Sesshoumaru didn't care all that much, for he thought of her annoying and leaned on a tree to watch her fly away with Naraku.

Naraku's laugh of triumph filled the air as he flew off to his castle with a crying Abrea in his tentacles. After about four hours of traveling to get Abrea back Sesshoumaru noticed how much he missed the dark purple-haired girl. Rin and Shippo were depressed while Jaken was bubbly and happy, which annoyed him worse then Abrea herself, that's when he decided that he wanted her back to keep things normal.

A day later they had arrived at the Castle de la Naraku. Naraku came out and the fight began. Ah-Un was watching Rin, Jaken and Shippo a ways off during the battle. Sesshoumaru used his inu speed to sneak into the castle to find Abrea. In the last room he saw her chained to a wall hanging by her arms, bleeding from cuts everywhere on her body, amazingly she had clothes on, very little, but clothes none-the-less. Her head hung in defeat, and when she heard him enter she lifted her head slightly, but anyone could tell it was strained.

"Ses-Sesshoumaru" She said in such a weak, pain-filled voice and a small smile that he felt a pang of guilt rush through him. She passed out after she spoke falling limp. He used his poison claw to eat through the metal and caught her easily. He carried her over his shoulder, cursing his brother for his lost arm.

When they got out he rushed for Ah-Un and put her on the back of the two-headed dragon and took off, with Shippo in tow, towards his castle in the western lands to get Abrea the attention she deserved.

They arrived not to long after and got healers to bring her into a spare room to get, well, healed. He paced in the hallway for the healers wouldn't let him in the room as Shippo and Rin cried into each other's shoulders for their playmate that gave them such happiness.

Now some people have a special gift of blocking things out when something bad is happening to them and escape to their past. Abrea, fortunately, had this gift. Unfortunately, her past was just as bad as the present, and the reason she didn't like getting bored was because she would start thinking, and thinking would bring her back to her past. This was something she did not like at all. That time in Naraku's castle she had drifted to her not-so-great past to a memory that had given her nightmares for centuries.

_I had been skipping around smiling when my brother and his friends tripped me. They laughed._

_"I told you she wasn't a neko, she didn't land on her feet!" he said while he laughed. I lifted myself out of the dirt and spit out the nasty dirt out of my mouth. She turned to glare at her twin before resuming to smiling. She turned and walked towards the little village nestled in the mountains. Her brother and his friends ran to catch up to her. "Why are you smiling" My brother asked. My smile grew._

_"I had a vision that a future me will come to the village and save us from this red-eyed man." I said happily. They laughed._

_"Yeah, right and where is the future me?" He inquired_

_"I don't know" I said simply._

_"Then it wasn't a vision because the future _me _would come to save the village while I attacked and save the village from a red-eyed _you._" He said as they all laughed. I glared at him again. _

_Two hours later_

_A red-eyed man grabbed her by the throat and she felt her life slip away as her innocent silver eyes gave a river of tears. A dagger hit the mans hand and he reeled it back in pain, dropping the girl and letting her fall from 50 feet in the air she screamed as another silver-eyed girl came and caught her._

_"You-You're ME!" She said. The girl smiled at the younger one._

_"Yes, Yes I am" She said as they flew down and watched as the younger girl's village was destroyed by the red-eyed man. They watched as he violated her mother and choked her father as he made him watch the violation of her mother. The red-eyed man cornered the two girls and forced the older one to the floor as he ripped off her clothes as she struggled. He was about to violate her too when a streak of silver knocked him off the elder girl. She sighed in relief as she covered herself. The silver-eyed man took off his shirt (don't know what it's called) and handed it to the elder girl. She took it and put it on, smiling thanks at the silver-haired man. They then escaped the burning village._

_"We can't take her with us" He said eyeing me coldly. The elder girl sighed._

_"I know" She said in defeat. The small girl looked on helplessly at the two older youkai._

_"We will leave her at the next village." He said coldly_

_"Fine" The elder girl said, hugging the shirt closer to her body as the wind picked up. The young girl felt loneliness and sadness wash over her again. When was someone going to give her the thing she wanted? She asked herself as she watched the two walk away from her, tears flowing down her pale cheeks._

_"When will somebody love me?" She said in a soft voice as it carried in the wind, as she turned around and went inside the hut of the couple that was going to take care of her._


	10. Chapter 10

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

Chapter 10

I woke to immense pain throughout my entire body. I groaned as I thought of that day I had to save my younger self! And nearly get violated by Naraku! I looked at my bandaged self. _Like he didn't do enough to me already! _I thought. But then I thought of the silver-haired man…. Sesshoumaru! _Why would he save me… and where am I?_ I groaned again, all this thinking was making her head hurt. I attempted to sit up, the pain intensified and I lay back down

"Oh" I groaned as I wiped the tears that threatened to fall because of the pain.

"I see you are up" A cold voice said. I looked up to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the door frame gracefully.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I yelled at him frustrated "What is going on, I don't remember anything I need to _do_ something, I can't get bored…" I rambled on, looking at the sheets.

"Why?" Sesshy asked sitting at the end of the bed. At my confused face he elaborated. "Why can't you get bored?" I sighed.

"If I get bored, I think, if I think, I think about my past, and I don't want to think about my past." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer my questions" I stated.

"You are in my palace in the Western land. I brought you here" He said. "It's good you don't remember you shouldn't, now rest." He stood up.

"I need something to do." I stated glaring at him. Rin skipped in.

"ABREA-SAMA!" she screamed. Yarn in her hand.

"My yarn!" I said as I gave her a genuine smile and took it from her as I gave her a loose hug. "Thank You Rin" I said, as I started using my claws to knit the yarn. I made the whole ball of yarn into a little knit kitten in a single minute, and handed the kitten to Rin; she squeaked in happiness and ran off to show the kitten to Shippo. When she left Sesshoumaru stayed. So I decided to talk until I got a rise out of him.

"Why are you so cold? You should turn into your true form, your chibi true form I mean, and be the playful puppy you are. It would be fun, you could maul Jaken and he would never know it was you. You could use him as a chew toy!-"

"Shut up Abrea"

"I mean wouldn't that- wait did you call me Abrea? You did!" My face brightened, the smile faded when he glared at me. We stayed silent for ten minutes before I spoke up again. "On the full moon I will leave, I know when I'm not wanted" I sad sadly. He stared at me amber pools looking into silver pools.

"You will _not_ leave till you are better" He said sternly.

"I _will_ leave whether I am better or not." I said indignantly. He turned around to glare at me.

"You _will_ obey me" He said as he turned and left the room. I sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful.

If you all want this story to continue I need ideas as to what should happen next.

Thank you,

-Otakucraze

Chapter 11

Later that evening I snuck out the window. I knew he was awake, I wasn't stupid, but he had to follow me, I didn't want to be raped. I crept up the castle walls after extracting my claws and using my feet to help me climb. I then used my speed to travel to my old village. I came to the bottom of a cliff. I extracted my claws, stretched, sighed, then started the long climb, when I got slightly tired, I kicked off my sandals (my boots were in a pack that was tied to my back), extracted the claws on my feet (neko), and climbed faster, while using my feet to make the process of climbing faster, especially when a certain scent reached my nose, Naraku. Once I reached the top, I used my feet do make me do a flip and I landed on my feet (neko). The sight that awaited me made me feel like I was in my nightmare all over again, but I knew this time it wasn't a dream…. I was _living_ through my _nightmare_ a second time.

After we left my younger self in the village Sesshoumaru glared at me.

"You disobeyed me."

"You don't own me"

"I save you from being violated and yet you speak to me this way? Explain yourself"

"If I didn't risk myself I would've been violated anyway." By look Sesshoumaru was giving me I elaborated. "That little girl was my younger self. I did that to save myself, besides, I lived through that once, I knew what was going to happen." We continued to walk.

"If you told me that I would've let you go"

"You do not own me, so therefore you have no say in what I do, where I go, and such. You have my respect, and just because I give you that does not mean I give you free reign to order me around, got it?" He glared at me,

"You live under my roof, you do what I say." I glared at him.

"Then maybe I should just leave." I said. He stopped me with his hand.

"No, I want you to stay"

"Why? Last time I left no one fought for me they _let_ me go, why would you want me to stay?" I said stopping.

"Rin was devastated when you were taken"

"Well at least someone missed me" I muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

Alrighty peoples I am back, and a special thank you to Psycho-Sango for the review, this one is dedicated to you. Also, I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews, and I am sorry for the long delay.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Sesshoumaru automatically forced me into the room I was staying in before. He said that I needed to rest so my wounds would heal (Remember I went out while wounded). And he added extra security. Stupid, arrogant dog! Cats _cannot _be controlled! The trapped feeling only persuades us to run and escape!

After I made sure Fluffikins was well away from my general proximity I got out of bed, changed into a deep purple corsettish dress, put on my boots and jumped out the window and ran. Where did I run to you ask? Simple, I HAVE NO FRIGGEN CLUE!!!!! I ran till I came to a cliff. I breathed in the cool, crisp air and collapsed. Maybe the Sesshy lord was right. Wow! Did I just say that?! Wow! Anyway, I did need to rest. So I lay down on the cool grass, my hair fanned out around me and stared at the stars. It was all really calming actually. So calming that I started to hum to myself a tune that I remember hearing in the prison, a song by Breaking Benjamin, or at least that's what I think the name of the band was called. One of the newer youkai was listening to it, I liked the song and the song could basically describe the mood of my entire life. He let me listen to it constantly, and I memorized it. He died a month after I met him, it was during one of his experiments, and his heart gave out. I was devastated. I never heard the song again, but that didn't mean I wouldn't sing it myself.

I started to sing the words that fit my life so well.

"It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Never mind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
but my mind and all the things I wanted

Every time I get it I throw it away  
It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay  
by the time I lose it I'm not afraid  
of looking at you truly fake it

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're the part of me that I don't wanna see

Forget it

There's a place I see you follow me  
Just a taste of all that might come to be  
I'm alone but only breath you can breath  
to question every answer coming

Just send away  
Please me let me stay  
Coming your way

Forget it

It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Out of mind, I love it, easy to please  
Never mind, forget it, just memories  
All the pain inside a spiral notebook

Just send away  
Please let me stay  
Coming your way  
I can live forever here

Forget it

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're a part of me that I don't wanna see

I can live forever here" I finished and sighed. "Lord Sesshikins, so glad you could join me" I sat up and turned fast enough to watch him jump down from a tree branch.

"You disobeyed me again"

"So?"

"You need to rest"

"That is what I was doing, I, like many other cats, do not like feeling constrained."

"Naraku could've kidnapped you again"

"So? Maybe this time he'll kill me and you won't have to worry about the little kitty that makes your life a living hell." I said turning my back to him.

"You don't make my life a living hell Abrea." He said calmly placing a hand on my shoulder

"Then what do I do, annoy you to no end?" I asked facing him once again and tilting my head

"No," He said "You make my life entertaining." He turned "Come, you need to rest, this time no escaping alright?"

"Fine, no security though"

"Deal"

"Cool"

I followed him and went into my room and got under the covers when I noticed Sesshy never left.

"What are you still doing here Fluffy-sama?" He raised an eyebrow to the new nickname

"Making sure you do not escape" I laughed and shook my head, this was just like him, always finding a loop hole so he could be in control, and brought the covers to my chin and smiled as I closed my eyes.

"Then good-night oh magnificent guard dog" I heard him growl "sama" I added. I took a peek at the dog lord to see him staring out the window. He looked at me when he felt my stare.

"Good night" I smiled and closed my eyes again, this time falling asleep almost instantly. "Abrea" he whispered as he allowed his eyes to close to take a light nap, he was after all making sure that I did not escape again since his own guards could not do their job properly.


	13. Chapter 13

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

Alrighty peoples I am back, and a special thank you to Psycho-Sango for the review, this one is dedicated to you and emo girl attached to Psycho-Sango… DON'T HURT ME! On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

I woke up to mad crashing sounds of metal swords. I groggily got out of bed. Or more like fell out of bed. I lazily walked to the window to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting below. I sighed and jumped out the window. Once I landed I sluggishly walked up to the two fighting brothers and walked between them and stood there, lids drooping, and sighing as I half-heatedly put my hand to my mouth.

"I'm up, let's go" I said tiredly and started walking to the gate of Sesshoumaru's palace. The others were confused, I could sense it. But I trudged along anyway, that is, until Sesshoumaru caught up with me.

"What is wrong" He asked, or more like ordered.

"Nothing" I answered

"Liar"

"Whatever"

We walked some more, everyone giving me odd looks and whispering about me, wondering why I was so downcast when usually I was hyper and bubbly.

Soon it came time to eat, and I volunteered half-heartedly to find food. I could sense a river not to far away and headed to it. On my way there I thought of my dream, which was more like a memory of my two best friends that I had left behind in the worst of places.

_I was unceremoniously thrown to the floor after my latest operation. Cairo and Zane knelt beside me after the people who brought me were long gone. _

"_You okay Kitten?" Cairo asked sympathetically as Zane put a bowl of water to my lips as Cairo lifted me up so I could drink._

"_Yeah" I answered my voice was raw, scratched and did not sound like my own._

"_What did they put in ya this time Kit?" Zane asked_

"_Your blood Zane" I said feeling better._

"_Great, so now you have cobra blood… you are not going to turn to Zane now are you? Cuz that would be scary…"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Not my fault you are a cobra Zane"_

"_Shut up you stupid Chimera!"_

"_You guys, stop it, the more racket we make the more operations are done on us, remember?" I whispered. That little fact had become well known after watching who went in for operations the most and once known we spread the news around once out it spread like wildfire._

"_Fine" the two said in unison as they sat back to back and pouted. They were my first friends since well, ever. I never had any friends before because of Shadow, so these two friends I had made were extra special to me._

This is the reason why I am now so depressed. I _left_ them, I _abandoned_ them. This dream only solidified it. 'I wonder how much trouble they had gotten in because of me.' I thought as I trudged on to the river. However, I never made it there; I was interrupted by two familiar voices screaming…

"ABREA!!!!!!!"


	14. Chapter 14

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

Alrighty peoples I am back, and a special thank you to Shorty Bay-B for the review, this one is dedicated to you. On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

I turned swiftly; it couldn't be… it just couldn't… they were 500 years in the _future_ they could _not_ be here.

But as I turned I realized that it was apparently possible. I ran to them and hugged them like no tomorrow.

"Cairo Zane, what are you doing here?!" I asked while giving them a bear hug.

"Well Kitten, we had to come see you, besides, why would your two best friends leave you in the past to just die? Hmmm, that's what I thought, no answer." Cairo said

"She didn't answer cuz you were talking stupid" Zane said

"Shut up you too." I said my bubbly, hyper self back in full force.

"Why, no operations here, ya know?" Zane said.

"How did you know I came in the past?" I asked

"Cuz we were the ones…"

"Excuse me?"

"Fine, Cairo's blood was what brought you here, besides, who was the one giving you advice on what to do when you were attacked by the kage wolf tribe? Miss Multi Personality?" Zane said

"What?" I asked, confusion written clearly on my face

"What Zane the idiot was trying to say is that we were the ones giving you advice on what to do." Cairo said

"So you guys can read my mind?"

"Only when you panic Kit" Zane said.

"Or when you go into a battle" Cairo said

"Zane, why do you hiss after every word when you don't when you talk in a conversation like this?" I asked

"Cuz I felt like it. Is there a problem with that?" He said, stating to get pissed off. I grinned

"No, so if you guys get in a battle could we all communicate with our mind?" I asked, clearly getting excited by this information

"Yeah" Cairo said

"Probably" Zane said

"How did you guys get here?" I asked

"Same way you did Kitten, only I had taken a little extra baggage" Cairo said looking at Zane as he said this

"Shut up chimera!" Zane said as he turned with his back towards us with his arms crossed.

'Just like old times' I thought as I shook my head at his antics while smiling.

"You guys want to help me fish?"

"SURE!" They said in unison

'Yep, just like old times' I thought and headed towards the river once more.

I showed them how to accurately catch fish, like only a neko would know how, and after catching a bundle, or three, we all started carrying the fish back to the campsite.

It was definitely entertaining to see everyone's reaction when the three of us came onto the campsite with around 100 fish, which was one reaction, the other reaction came when I told them who they were and where they came from.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha said clearly distraught, "More of you? Great, one f them was bad enough" With that said he jumped on a nearby tree branch to sulk. Too bad the tree branch could not support his weight and ended crashing down; face first, into the ground. Cairo, Zane and I openly started laughing our heads off, falling to our knees and clutching each other so we don't fall down into the dirt as well.

Let me explain, when people, like Cairo, Zane and I, for instance, are together for a great amount of years, say 50 for example, we start to have similar traits. Well in our case, since we were cut off from the world, and wee stuck with only two other people to talk with, we not only got similar traits, but developed similar _personalities_, and when you put three people with almost exact personalities together, well, you got a problem. Cairo, Zane and I became a problem. Only, the inu group has not found this out just yet.

We walked a bit more, Inu and Sesshy trying to find any trace of Naraku's scent as I filled them in with the Inu-group's different stories and how Naraku ruined them all. We didn't find a scent trail so we stopped at nightfall. Mainly for the little twerps- I mean, Rin and Shippo… and Jaken too. The three of us were bored out of our minds. So, like anyone with similar personalities, we decided to entertain ourselves. The topic you ask? Simple… scars…

"What are you talking about, I have more scars then you do" I said

"No you don't I do" Cairo responded

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"ZANE!!!" We both yelled in unison

"What"

"Who has the most scars?" We asked in unison again

"Cairo, he was in the youkai prison longer then you were Abrea"

"Ha, in your face" Cairo said triumphantly, pointing a finger in my face while laughing maniacally. I got pissed off, like anyone would after losing to a verbal war and lashed out at Cairo, slashing my claws against his cheek then turning around and kicking Zane in the shin

"Ow, you bitch!" They both yelled in unison

"Don't call me a female dog you jerks!" I yelled back. We waited three seconds and were instantly on the floor laughing. The whole group watched on with shock filled faces, even the great Sesshoumaru had his mouth dropped. The group had found out they had a problem… and it had NOTHING to do with Naraku, just three youkai who come from the future.


	15. Chapter 15

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

Alrighty peoples I am back, and a special thank you to the review, this one is dedicated to you Lindsay-chan. On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15

The next morning we set out before dawn, again in hopes of finding some scent trail from Naraku. Kagome was on dog-breaths back, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were on Kirara's back and Rin and Jaken were on Ah-Un, of course, after my example, no one was on Sesshy's back. I looked at Cairo and smiled. He turned around and I jumped on his back

"ONWARD MY TRUSTY DOG!" I yelled, knowing full well I had nothing to worry about.

"I AM NOT A DOG! I AM RELATED TO DOGS, BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE A DOG, YOU STUPID CAT"

"Didn't you have an operation that had Inu blood inserted into you?"

"Yeah but…"

"No buts… ONWARD MY TRUSTY DOG!!!"

"How come you won't ride on me Kit?"

"You can't ride a snake stupid" Cairo said

"Can too"

"Cannot"

"Can too"

"Cannot"

"Shut up you two!" Sesshoumaru said as he lifted me off Cairo's back and placed me gently on his. I am happy to say I wasn't the only one shocked. Everyone was. I looked at my two best friends and shrugged. I got the same reaction and we set off into the forest.

We stopped once to eat a light meal, and then set off again. All the while Sesshoumaru was acting strangely protective over me and tried, to his best ability, to keep me away from Cairo and Zane, but mostly Cairo.

That night Cairo had had enough. He approached Sesshoumaru and glared like only a chimera could glare, the fire in his eyes only enhanced his natural blood red eyes. Which is scary, believe me, after seeing his death glare all you want to do is crawl under a rock and stay there until he goes away, and trust me, I know this. Sesshoumaru met Cairo's glare with his own icy one. It was the staring match of the century, fire against ice, and it was all because of me.

Luckily, if I should even say that, the staring contest was over when I sensed something… evil.

"Someone is approaching…. And he's fast… and he's…here" I said. That was all that needed to be said to get everyone rushing to get in a battle formation. Cairo, Zane and I lined up and got in the same exact battle stance… same personality remember? Anyway, we were all pretty surprised when Koga came through and then the three of us looked at each other…. and started to laugh hysterically.

"You were right Kit!!! He IS a cross-dresser" Zane said. We all started laughing hard again.

"Ugh, more people, and it appears that they are whisker-face's friends… joy. Kagome," He was instantly at Kagome's side, holding her hands "You should not be here with those three crazy youkai; it is too much for you to handle, especially when you have to deal with mutt-face too. I am taking you with me before you get as crazy as whisker-face and her two lunatic friends." Koga had Kagome on his shoulder and was about to go. His last comment had made the three of us stop laughing and to block Koga's path.

"Listen you mangy cross-dresser, how DARE you call us lunatics!" Cairo said, getting directly into his face

"Yeah, and how can you call US lunatics when YOU are the one wearing a skirt, a MINI skirt at that" Zane said

"And how DARE you disrespect Kitten"

"Yeah, disrespecting Kit, is like, a law"

"And how DARE you disrespect my friends you gay girl… wolf… thing!" I said getting into this as well.

"What, you three want to fight me?"

"YES" We all yelled in unison.

"Fine, try to catch me then" Koga said as he put Kagome down and started running around us in circles.

'One, Two, Three, and TRIP' I said to the other two as I disappeared in the shadows.

'Okay, I am going to try flame-throwing.' Zane said as he started throwing flaming stars at Koga, he dodged easily

'He's dodging everything!' Cairo said

'Leave it to me then' I said, still hidden in the shadows

"What is the matter with you three? Or… two, where did whisker-face go?"

"Right here cross-dresser dude!" I yelled slashing him with a dagger as I was lifted out of the shadows by Koga's feet. I then began slashing at him with both of my daggers as Zane threw flaming daggers at him, and Cairo threw shadow daggers laced in poison. Finally as a finishing blow we all disappeared in the shadows and reappeared in the trees and jumped down, at once, to kick Koga in the face, at all angles. We all landed on one hand and flipped to our feet.

"BEAT THAT CROSS-DRESSER!" We yelled at unison, all winking and making a 'v for victory sign'.

We then started laughing again.

"You are good opponents, but I will get my revenge soon" He said as a tornado came and took off who knows where.

Things were pretty boring until Cairo and Sesshoumaru started having their little staring contest again.

"Zane, what is wrong with them?" I asked Zane smiled

"They are jealous over the other." He answered watching the two silent youkai and their stupid duel. "Well, at least Sesshoumaru is, Cairo is just ticked off that he is hogging his sister, cuz," He ruffled my hair "You know how we feel about you, we have known each other for too long to call each other 'just friends' we have upgraded you to the role of 'little sister' as I am sure we are your 'older brothers', right?" I nodded "Well, Sesshoumaru doesn't understand that and thinks that Cairo wants you."

"Yuck" I stated standing up. I had to set this straight. I walked up to the two dueling youkai and pushed Cairo aside.

"Hey" He said regaining his balance after almost falling on a sleeping Rin and Shippo.

"What is your problem?" I asked Sesshoumaru, giving him a light, curious glare.

"Nothing" he said turning his head away. I sighed, and moved so he was looking at me again,

"You are _jealous_, aren't you?" I stated. This time he glared. I sighed again, him and his damn pride. "Get a grip Sesshoumaru, he is my brother, he is basically the only family I have, both him _and_ Zane. Just because Cairo is related to inus by blood does not mean I am going to start a relationship with him, Cairo or Zane. Again, they are my _brothers_, and I am not into incest, thank you very much." I said turning and walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

Okay, I had so much fun writing this chapter that I had to post it earlier that I would have normally. I usually wait for a review before I post, so you guys are lucky! On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

No one's point of view

Abrea stomped back to the site royally pissed off. The first thing she did was kick Zane in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" She yelled at the cobra, as she once again started walking to the tree she was headed for while mumbling obscenities.

"What is wrong with her?" Cairo asked Zane in a whispered

"I don't know" Zane whispered back. Zane and Cairo quickly ducked and looked behind them to see two daggers, which would have hit their heads, and if they would've hit the two youkai, they would've died. They looked the way the daggers came to see a very pissed kitty youkai.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" She yelled.

"Oh crap" Zane said scared

"No, anything but that" Cairo said equally scared

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha inquired, he never got his answer though because Cairo and Zane had thrown themselves behind the hanyou to escape the daggers thrown at them.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK!!!" Abrea screamed. She sighed and slowly got up and walked to Kagome. "We are going back to our time Kagome." She said, completely serious.

"Uh…" She looked at Cairo and Zane who were on their knees behind Abrea pleading her to say yes "Sure?"

"What? Why are you going back?" Inuyasha asked. Cairo and Zane slapped their foreheads at the stupidity the hanyou had. Abrea visibly angered.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME YOU INSIGNIFICANT HALF-BREED, AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!!" She screamed as the hanyou fell and scooted away from the angry kitty. Cairo and Zane took the confused, scared hanyou to try to help him understand the situation.

"Let her have her way." Cairo whispered

"Yeah, one week of the month we have to do _whatever_ she says, no if, ands, or buts." Zane whispered

"You haven't seen how bad she can get this week of the month."

"We can, we lived with her for fifty years… even the people who operated on us wouldn't touch her during this week of the month."

"Why, what's this week of the month got to do with anything? What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha whispered. The two youkai looked at each other then looked at the hanyou.

"It is called…" they whispered in unison "her period"

"What's a period?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't know what a period is?" They both whispered in disbelief

"No"

"You don't know what the red ninja, the disaster of the month, or PMSing is?"

"No" The two youkai sighed.

"It a time in the month where a girl gets VERY emotional"

"Yea, they can get very angry…"

"Or very sad…"

"Just by a single word."

"We have learned over the years…"

"That it is easier if you just do whatever she wishes…"

"Other people may laugh…"

"But they meet the wrath of a very angry kitty youkai…"

"Who has no mercy…"

"While on her time of the month." The hanyou stared at the two youkai, who over the years had become period gurus and knew exactly what to do when a girl was on her period. (Otakucraze: I want two guys to do whatever I wanted when it was my time of the month!!! P.S. I am seriously enjoying writing this chapter. I think this is my favorite one yet!! .) The hanyou stood and walked over to the two girls talking

"I guess…" He looked over his shoulder to see the two youkai, along with the rest of the group who had been eavesdropping, glaring at the hanyou. Inuyasha turned to face a mad kitty and a confused girl. "You can go to the future." Inuyasha said. A miracle had happened then… The kitty youkai grinned… And grabbed Kagome's arm and ran to the well… Until the rest of the group showed up and picked Kagome up so they could go faster.

However, before the group could get to the well, a poor, idiotic, youkai stopped them demanding the jewel. He was idiotic to say this and commenting on how he would crush them (all and their little kitty too), if they would not give him the jewel shards. This statement, especially the kitty part, had sent the PMSing youkai over the edge, and she lashed out on the youkai, disemboweling him, and slicing off his head in three seconds flat. Inuyasha and the group learned rather quickly why the two youkai said that you HAD to let her have her way, and the no mercy part too.

They had gotten to the well in half a day, majorly because they did not what happened to the youkai to happen to them as well. Abrea, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Cairo, Zane and Kagome were able to use the well to be transported to the future, and Kagome had given quick introductions before Abrea demanded clothes and make-up for herself, Cairo and Zane. After changing and putting make-up over her markings and Zane's and Cairo's (Theirs had appeared as well when in the past). She asked Kagome for a piece of paper and a pencil and Kagome did so with no complaints (Sango had told Kagome what was wrong with Abrea). Abrea started making a list:

Chocolate

Midol

Ice cream

Tampons, a LOT of tampons

More chocolate

Pocky- flavors:

Chocolate

Chocolate with Almonds

Chocolate with Coconut

Strawberry

Any others they might have

Ramen

With the list made Kagome, the boys, and she went out to shop.

When they had finished shopping they went through the well and camped out at Kaede's village. That was when the group saw that Cairo and Zane practiced what they preach.

"I want fish."

"Roasted or raw?"

"Both"

"Alright I will get it as soon as I can." And Zane was gone.

"Anything else you would like Abrea?"

"A Dr. Pepper"

"I suspect that would be cold?" Cairo asked

"Yes" And Cairo was gone he had to jump down the well to find what his sister had asked him to get. Zane appeared with six fish, three roasted, and three raw. After handed to Abrea she wolfed them down in seconds.

"Anything else?"

"Ramen" Zane looked around until he saw Inuyasha eating his ramen contentedly. Zane snatched his ramen away.

"Hey that was mine!"

"Don't worry dogface… It is going to a good cause" With that said Zane handed the steaming bowl of ramen to Abrea.

This went on for the rest of the week till finally…

"Morning all!" Abrea said to the group with a big grin on her face.

"I take it the red ninja is gone?" Zane asked

"Yep!" She answered The group started to walk with the kitty and Sango and Kagome caught up to her.

"You are _so_ lucky! I want everyone to listen to me when I am on my period." Kagome said

"Me too"

"Don't worry," Abrea said smiling "Cairo and Zane will do the same for you. After all, the one thing they are scared of is an angry female on their period"


	17. Chapter 17

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

A special shout-out to Shorty Bay-B for the three reviews… I loved them… and I don't think Abrea would be your long lost twin, mainly because she is a youkai… and she already has a twin… and I do NOT want to meet you on your period if you are like Abrea on hers… Also, a special shout-out to Shadow-Ninja-Fay, thank you for review I thought that chapter was funny too, This on is dedicated to you guys.On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

"Come on Sesshikins" I prodded the stoic lord

"No" Was his reply

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"What are you trying to do Abrea?" Zane and Cairo asked in unison

"I am trying to get Sesshikins to maul Jaken in chibi form" They laughed.

"That would be funny"

"Yeah that would"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please" Cairo and Zane joined in

"No"

"Then let's do it ourselves"

"Good idea" We walked away from Sesshy to change in our cute and cuddly forms to maul the one who was annoying us

"Stupid girl! Sesshoumaru does not want those disgusting flow- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I had pounced on him and was currently cutting off his air by curling up on his face… in chibi form of course. Zane was curling around him choking him basically. We were both snickering, which sounded more like hissing, since it was coming from a kitty and a snake. Meanwhile, Cairo, with his three heads, was using Jaken's two headed staff as a chew toy. Jaken's cries were muffled while he tried to kick us off and pull us off. When that didn't work, Jaken settled for waving his hands and feet madly.

Sesshoumaru, however, was pissed. He took the staff away from Cairo while growling and glaring. Sesshy was the one, if you remember who gave the staff to Jaken. And Sesshy didn't want his property to get messed up by a relative of the inu family.

Zane and I looked at the two angry youkai and got off of Jaken and transformed into our regular selves.

"What was that for?"

"You are destroying my property"

"Well I wouldn't have if you had just done what we had asked of you, you fricking mutt!" Cairo stalked off. Sesshoumaru was about to follow when I stopped him. I motioned for him to follow me.

"Leave him alone Sesshy. He is having a bad day." I was met by silence. I took his sleeve and forced him to sit next to me. I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Today was the day when his family was killed in front of his eyes by dragon youkai" I sighed "On this day he would always be pissed off and would tear up everything. Please, just let him be"

"Fine" He answered as he stood. I was pleasantly surprised when he offered me his hand. I accepted happily.

We headed back to camp to see Cairo blowing stuff up, mainly trees, then throwing them in the campfire… yes… whole trees.

Kagome had already set up everything for the night. We all sat around the fire, Cairo still pissed off, and ate our dinner of roasted fish. For some reason Sesshy was feeling rather protective of me tonight and I understood why when I was almost killed by my best friend and his temper. I was saved by Sesshoumaru from being as cooked as the fish we were just eating. I stared in awe at the scorch mark where I was sitting almost a second ago.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sesshoumaru screamed at him, getting directly in his face. I would've been as surprised as everyone else had I been focusing on the situation; however, I was too focused on the scorch mark at my feet and the person who had almost killed me for no reason

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Cairo yelled back

"Cairo, what is wrong with you? Before you NEVER tried to kill us… "

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He stalked off once again, burning anything that was in his path. Sesshoumaru was about to beat some sense into the angry chimera had he not heard…

"Abrea… Abrea? Are you okay?" He turned to see Zane wave his hand in front of my shocked face. Sesshy sighed as he walked over to me and forced me sit on his lap. He put his boa around me and started to stroke my hair.

"Sleep, tomorrow we will continue our search for Naraku. No harm will come to you while you sleep, I promise you that." I nodded and shifted myself for more comfort and fell asleep on the once stoic lord's armor, his boa keeping out the cold of that night, as everyone stared on in complete and utter shock.


	18. Chapter 18

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

A special shout-out to Koori Youki Hime, I really appreciate it, also to pcttgirl23, again, I really appreciate it. This on is dedicated to you guys. On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

That morning something felt… I don't know… just… off. I woke up still sitting on Sesshy's lap. Because of my weird feeling that morning I snuggled closer to the stoic lord. Everyone else was asleep I noted. I almost screamed when a hand snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.

"What is troubling you?" Came Sesshy's hoarse whisper.

"Something… is, I don't know… off"

"Come with me" He said waiting for me to stand so he could. We had decided to go check what was off.

We walked for a bit until I saw something that made my heart scream. A high pitch scream matched it and it took me awhile to figure out it was me screaming. I threw myself at the figure on the ground; I didn't care if I was in his blood. The only thing I could think of right now was Cairo, on the ground… dead.

I started to cry on him. I had lost my brother. On of the few people who ever gave a damn about me, and now he was gone. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up to see Sesshoumaru. I couldn't stand it right now. All I wanted was comfort, and the person I had known as the stoic lord was offering it to me.

I jumped up and put my head on his shoulder, crying my eyes out while he just stood there, probably from shock. After awhile he started to stroke my back with his claws. It calmed me enough to realize that Zane was beside me in complete shock looking over at the person that the night before had tried to kill me. I snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru. Yes, I could've comforted my other brother, but right now he was in shock, and he never really liked to be comforted. Besides, I needed to be comforted now, and someone was willing to do it. My crying soon stopped and I settled for staying in the inu youkai's arm.

Soon I stepped away and walked to my brother who was still alive and whispered in his ears what I was planning to do. It got him out of shock and he nodded.

I walked over to my dead brother and said

"I am sorry" as I ripped off his arm and headed back to Sesshoumaru. Zane lifted up the sleeve where he had no arm while I put Cairo's arm to Sesshoumaru's flesh. I watched as his flesh took a hold on Cairo's arm. I said a few simple words and used shadow magic to seal Cairo's arm to Sesshoumaru's without rotting. Zane dropped Sesshy's sleeve as I stepped back as Sesshoumaru flexed the fingers on his new arm. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang decided to come at that moment

"What the hell happened, I heard a scream" Inuyasha said, Zane and I didn't say anything, just looked at our brother lying dead in his own blood, now with only one arm remaining. Inuyasha looked at Cairo as he said two words

"Holy shit!" Kagome and Sango screamed as Inuyasha comforted Kagome and Miroku comforted Sango.

Later that day, after we buried Cairo, we started to look for Naraku's scent again. Zane and I were completely depressed. Zane walked by himself. He always did. He would always like to be alone and quiet when hard times came. He never talked about things to other people. He kept them all to himself, just like he never liked to be comforted. He was a snake, what can I say. Snakes are solitary creatures. Cats are too, but we do liked to be comforted, on our own terms of course. This was the reason I was sticking close to Sesshoumaru, who had his arm around me by the way.


	19. Chapter 19

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, and even she is a handful

-Otakucraze

A special shout-out to Koori Youki Hime, Lindsay-chan Zane did not die… yet… but I can see what I can do about it, also, Shorty Bay-B I am sorry, but you _may_ see him soon.This on is dedicated to you guys. On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 19

It started to rain…

After walking in silence for awhile I started to get annoyed with Zane's constant staring. I looked back at him and glared.

"WHAT is your problem?" I asked, Sesshoumaru's arm still securely around me. He looked away. I sighed and turned around only to be pulled backward by Zane. "What… what are you doing?" I asked after flailing around a few minutes.

"We are going somewhere where we can talk about some things Cairo and I should've talked to you about in the first place." Zane said. I instantly shut up as we got further into the forest until we reached a clearing. Zane sighed and ran his hands through his hair multiple times before sighing again and looking at me. "Sit" He commanded. I did as told. "Cairo and I… we… made a deal with… Shadow…"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"We weren't really thinking at the time okay!! All we could think about was being put in your place to be killed and doing anything that we could to get out of that."

"What did he ask you to do?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly and looking innocent.

"We… Cairo… and I… we had agreed to…kill you."

I was shocked… but even that was an understatement. He continued…

"But there's more…" He never finished his sentence due to a dagger lodged in his throat… I stared; even more shocked, and then looked to see who threw it…

"Shadow?! Why?" I asked completely confused

"Well, you're chimera friend wanted to find you to get even… you know, for having them to be in your place for the death sentence. I have no idea why he tried to save you after all the hatred he displayed to me that day. I really regret killing him… He was so good to give me the information I needed. You know… like the well…"

"How did you get to the past?" I inquired

"Cairo" How can I describe what I felt like then, well like someone had ripped my heart out and put it in a blender… then poured it down the drain… laughing as I died watching… yeah that about covers it.

"So, my twin… even though I do not understand how you can be my twin, since you are one of the ugliest nekos I ever came across… I think it is time for you to die."

That is when my savior came… Silver hair, amber eyes, fluffy boa and all. Where did he come from? The tree branch right above me. How much had he heard? Probably the whole thing, which would explain the fact that he is baring his teeth at my twin, while glaring and growling.

"You will not touch her" He said so hatefully, not only did my brother step backwards, I did too. That is when I noticed his eyes bleeding red. I got scared. Luckily, my brother was too, since he disappeared in the shadows.

'Abrea… There is something I want to tell you before I die…' Zane said in my mind…

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked. He calmed down and looked at my shaking form. He embraced me.

"Yes"

"Am I not pretty enough?" I asked

Zane had died…

"No" I was about to cry when he added "You are not pretty…" He then put his lips my ears and whispered "You are beautiful" I smiled. He gently traced his fingers down my face, and he then tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. He slowly brought his lips down to mine. It felt as though electricity was in my blood, flowing everywhere in my body, and his touch was so warm, and calming. I could feel myself melt, just from his touch alone. This was what I had always wished for… for someone to love me. He pulled away and said "We should get back" I nodded. He turned away, but I caught his hand and forced him to turn around so I could crash my lips on his again. I ran my fingers through his hair as he traced his hands across my body. It felt so good, and I was extremely angry when I heard Inubaka's voice through the forest calling our names. We pulled apart and looked at each other. I smiled and he gave me a brief smile, which made me smile wider.

After we buried Zane, and I shed some more tears I took a deep breath.

"I know where Naraku is"


	20. Chapter 20

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, Shadow, Zane, and Cairo... and I thought Abrea was a handful...

-Otakucraze

DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM ON CHAPTER 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A special shout-out to Koori Youki Hime, Lindsay-chan, I hope I was able to get you to understand, Shadow-Ninja-Fay. This on is dedicated to you guys, even if it is super short… be happy I am updating! On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 20

_"Abrea…There is something I wish to tell you before I die…"_

_"What is it Zane?"_

_"Do you remember the name of the person who owns the youkai prison?"_

_"Yea"_

_"Who is it?"_

_"Naraku… but what does this have to do with anything?"_

_"The Naraku from this time, the Naraku we know of… are one and the same…"_

It is amazing how a simple sentence such as "I know where Naraku is" can spark such emotions in people. Most people, mostly Inuyasha, were staring at me as if I had grown a second head and had changed into a dog. Sesshoumaru just stood there and allowed surprise to grace upon his features. Of course, that did not last long, he was the first person to get out of shock as he asked the question everyone's mind must have been bombing them with… they had just not caught up with their minds.

"How?" He asked

"Zane and I had a conversation before he died… and he shed light on things I thought only as a 'coincidence'." I answered, he looked at me oddly. I gave him a look that told him clearly 'we will talk about this later'

"Where can we find him?" Kagome said. She was the next person to come out of shock.

"The youkai prison, 500 years in the future"

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including Sesshoumaru to my surprise, yelled at me in unison. I had been expecting that reaction…


	21. Chapter 21

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, Shadow, Cairo, and Zane, and I thought Abrea was a handful…

-Otakucraze

A special shout-out to The Winggoddess, sorry I didn't mention you for the last update! Also, Psycho-Sango, sorry for the confusion. This one is dedicated to you guys! On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story, it updates first over there, and pictures of the characters (even if they are not my own) and videos that go with the chapter are up as well. Thank you for all of your support and reviews.

ENJOY!!!

Chapter 21

After much discussion, we had agreed to have the people who could travel to the future through the well go that route, and the others I would transport via my time-traveling technique.

We were walking through the forest on our way to the bone-eaters well when Sesshy pulled me off to the side.

"I had heard everything Zane and you had discussed… WHEN did you discuss the matter of Naraku?"

"Zane and I had a connection through the mind, because of the fact I have his blood flowing through my veins. We had the discussion when you were glaring at my brother." I answered truthfully. I had no reason to lie to him; he could smell if I was lying if I did anyway.

He was satisfied with my answer; I knew this because his lips crashed on mine before he pulled away and motioned for me to catch up with the rest of the group. When we did, no one noticed we were gone, surprisingly.

After a few hours Inuyasha was starting to get annoying. Kagome had gone with Sango to take a bath, and I was getting sick of Inu-baka fast. I summoned a shadow version of Kagome and mimicked her voice

"Inuyasha… OSUWARI!" He froze. Everyone left at the campsite started to laugh their heads off, including Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha got up and approached me, taking out Tetsuaiga. I got serious and stood up as well.

"You want to fight me Mutt-face?"

"You started it." He charged. I summoned the shadows to create a wall around me, and watched happily as Inu-baka ran straight into it. I laughed again. He stood up and was about to unleash Kaze-no-Kizu on me when Kagome came through with Sango and saw what he was about to do. I smirked; this was going to be good. I waited until she was about to say the cursed word, and I lip-synced it as well. Making Inuyasha believe I said it, since he could not see Kagome. He kissed the dirt. I went into my laughing fit. He looked at me shocked

"Serves you right, Inu-baka" I said "Hi Kagome, did you see what I did?" I laughed some more as I went by Sesshoumaru and sat on his lap happily. He was smiling slightly and his eyes shone in amusement. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I took his boa and wrapped myself in it. "What are you staring at?" At the mention of my voice, everyone seemed to come back to reality and looked away. I smirked. I was getting used to this. I snuggled closer to Fluffy-sama and smiled gleefully when his grip tightened.

I sighed "What is wrong Abrea?"

"One more day until I go back to the place that my brother sold me too, I still do not understand why he did that."

"You will learn soon. I will make sure to get his answer before I rip his head off" He said. I smiled

"So violent" I said, taking a finger and tracing it down his rock-hard abs, of course, that did not surprise me… He was the most powerful and the youngest of the youkai lords! It wasn't like I expected him to have a beer belly. "But I want to be the one to ruin my brother." I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips. "After all, he did it to me, and I want to be the on who returns the favor" I rested my forehead on his. I was straddling him, and I could tell he was enjoying every second of it. "Understood?" He nodded. I smiled. "Good boy" He growled. A light laugh escaped my throat that had me resting my head on his shoulder. "Do you think we will be able to kill Naraku?"

"Yes, yes we will. Sleep my little kitten" I smiled at his nickname.

"Anything you wish Fluffy-sama." I curled up in his lap and rested my head on his chest (He had taken off his armor) and quickly fell asleep to the rhythm to his breathing.


	22. Chapter 22

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, Shadow, Cairo, and Zane, and I thought Abrea was a handful…

-Otakucraze

A special shout-out to TheWinggoddess, Shorty Bay-B, Koori Youki Hime, Lindsay-chan. This one is dedicated to you guys, even if it is super short… be happy I am updating! On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

ENJOY!!!

Chapter 22

After finally getting to the well, we got into two groups, a group that can travel through the well, which consisted of Sesshy, Kagome, and Inuyasha, and the group that needed my help to get to the future, which consisted of well…. everyone else.

When we all had traveled safely to the future we took a break. Mainly because I had never transported that many people before, and I needed to recuperate for the loss of energy I had just wasted. Sesshy picked me up and I fell in his arms as he took me inside Kagome's house. After seeing how much energy I had wasted, we decided to push the plan tomorrow.

I woke up slightly when I felt the bed move and someone climb in next to me.

"Shh, it's okay, go back to sleep. I am right here" I heard Sesshy's voice whisper to me as he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around him happily and fell asleep once again.

"Okay. Everyone have everything they need? This is your last chance to do so!" I yelled over the loud talking. Everyone looked at me and nodded. I told them it was a good idea to attack at sunset. Mainly because… well… SHADOWS!! Duh.

We stalked the nearly empty streets as the rain poured down on us. Less people on the streets meant it was better for us. Sango's weapon was enough to make any modern day person turn. So, the rain was a sign that fate was on our side. And we needed all the help we could get. We got to what looked like a worn down building with high walls for fences, and bob-wire on top. We were standing in front of the entrance, which were cast iron bars that opened electronically. This was the reason I had stole Sota's (Kagome's annoying little brother) controller to his playstation. Using Sango's Boomerang as an umbrella, I ripped the backing of the controller and started playing with the wires.

"Blue connects to red, black stays away from white and connects to yellow, and…" I pushed the square button and the heavy gates started to separate. I grinned. "Kitty: 1 Naraku: 0" I rubbed my hands together "Let the games begin"

"I still don't understand though Abrea, if Naraku owns this place, why does he mix the blood of the youkai together?" Kagome whispered as I used my claws to pick the lock.

"Because, if the youkai are mutated, they become more powerful, the more powerful they are, the more powerful Naraku becomes." I whispered back as I unlocked the door and we all tip-toed inside. When we looked down the hallway we saw a railed fork the path. We silently walked down the hallway to the split. If you looked left or right you would see the operation places where youkai would get operated on. A small table was set near each of these places, and on these tables' rusted, bloody, dull, tools. The table itself was layered with dry blood. I shivered in remembrance of when I was in that place, on the larger table screaming my head off in pain…

"Remembering the good 'ol times, Abrea?" A familiar voice sneered.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you must know…" He said as an evil smile spread across his face, "I work here"


	23. Chapter 23

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, Shadow, Cairo, and Zane, and I thought Abrea was a handful…

-Otakucraze

A special shout-out to: haraf, Psycho-Sango, pcttgirl23, and syannka101. This one is dedicated to you guys, even if it is super short… be happy I am updating! On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

ENJOY!!!

Chapter 23

"I am surprised Sun; I thought you would've figured that out all ready. But, you are stupid and ugly, so I should've known." Shadow said mockingly. I clenched my fists and started to grind my teeth at his insults.

"Why did you sell me to this place?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask that question. It is to make absolutely sure the 'Prodigy of the Sun' never surfaces. After all, I would never like to be in your shadow" He said smirking.

"My shadow?! I have been cast aside in i _your_ i shadow since I was born, you idiot!" I said, clenching my fists so hard that blood started to leak from the cuts on my palm due to my claws. "I have been abandoned, tortured, and ridiculed by you and the village since I was born!" The blood coming from my hands started dripping down to the floor below where all the youkai were kept. Unbeknown to me once on the ground my blood would separate, and go to the youkai to whom the blood, along with the DNA inside it, belonged to. A faint glow started to wrap around me.

Wind whipped around me, slightly lifting me up above the ground as the sun on my forehead glowed a vibrant yellow. I closed my eyes as bright light was emitted from my body. When it was all over I looked at myself. My purple hair had turned gold, my markings also a gold color. My eyes had changed from silver to the deepest blue the sky could get; of course, I did not know this at that time. My outfit had changed to; it was now a white dress, with slits down the side revealing a red skirt underneath. A staff was in my right hand, a white sun shaped figure adorned the top. Shadow looked on in complete terror. Two figures in the shadows laughed. All attention was set on two awfully familiar youkai.

"What?! You two are dead!!!" The two figures laughed some more and stepped out of the shadows. I was completely shocked. There in front of me were Zane and Cairo.

"Heya Abrea" They said in unison.

"Ho-How?"

"Your blood"

"My blood?!"

"You cut yourself and everything that was tainting you precious blood came out and went back to its rightful owner." Cairo said

"And since you had some of our blood, we decided to make an appearance as well" Zane said.

"After all, who else is better at disrupting the peace?" Cairo said as he winked at me and jumped the railing to the floor below.

"Told ya that tainting her blood wouldn't help you at all, she is the 'prodigy of the Sun', she was destined to destroy you, you stupid idiot!" Zane said as he too jumped the railing to free the youkai below. I smirked as a memory came to mind

i _I was five years old at the time, and I was bullied by everyone. _

_One day, an old lady was walking through our village and my brother and his friends thought it would be funny to throw rocks at her. I blocked them all from the poor lady and glared at my brother. When he seen I wasn't going to move he scowled and pushed the old lady and me to the ground._

_"Are you okay Miss?" I asked politely. She nodded, and I helped her up and out of the village. She thanked me and insisted that she help me with the wounds that I had gotten from protecting her._

_"What is your name?" She asked as she started bandaging up the last wound._

_"Abrea" I answered_

_"The prodigy of the sun, eh?" She said. I looked at her._

_"How did you know?"_

_"The fates have told me" She said smiling down at me as I turned around at listened intently. "The fates told me of a wonderful little girl, who is tortured by her twin and village. They told me to find her and tell her the prophesy that came with her birth, because her parents did not, and will not tell her." I was confused. "You see my dear, great things are destined for you, you will defeat the one who tortures you-"_

_"I am going to destroy my brother? I can't do that!"_

_"He will do worse things to you, far worse tings than you can imagine, young one. He will betray you, get others who you will trust to betray you, and try to kill you multiple times." I stared at her in shock "When the time comes remember your strength and forget your past. Shadow magic will not help you, for 'the prodigy of the moon' is a master of shadows, after all, when the time comes he will be in your shadow, instead of vice-versa." _

_"What would my strength be then?" I asked_

_"The light" She answered as she disappeared in the wind. _ i 


	24. Chapter 24

I OWN NOTHING except for Abrea, Shadow, Cairo, and Zane, and I thought Abrea was a handful…

-Otakucraze

A special shout-out to: TheWinggoddess, White Alchemist Taya, Psycho-Sango, Lindsay-chan, Shorty Bay-B, tigergurl393, and haraf. This one is dedicated to you guys, even if it is rather short… On a side note I am now on Quizilla! I am under the same pen name so you guys check me out, okay? This story is under a new name over there, it is called Shadows, Claws, and Silver eyes Cast on Amber A Sesshoumaru story thank you for all of your support and reviews.

ENJOY!!!

Chapter 24

(Otakucraze's voice) Since people don't seem to understand…. Yes Abrea is a shadow youkai, but when she was born she was given power to control the light, which has never used because she never bothered to learn how… and she couldn't without being in her "light" form, this is also the reason she has a staff, to control her power. I hope this eases the confusion… anyway, ALONG WITH THE STORY! BTW, Merry Christmas!!!! This is the Christmas special, and my present to all of you!!! (Otakucraze's voice fades away)

I smiled at Zane's comment. Shadow got out of his shock and charged at me. I easily side-stepped his attack and twirled my staff, as I flipped back my gold hair. i _This new hair color will take some getting use to_ i I thought as I floated in the air and tried testing out the staff. As I raised the staff it started sucking power out of the light above me and they smashed. I screamed. Sesshoumaru caught me in the air and brought me down where the shards of glass could not get me. I looked at my staff, which now glowed. I thought it wouldn't hurt and aimed it at my twin. His eye twitched as my staff grew brighter and emitted a beam of light, much brighter than the sun could produce, to my screaming twin brother. When the light was gone my brother stood up, wincing might I add, and I noticed that he had burn marks all over his body. I smiled.

"Paybacks a b.itch, isn't it? I guess you shouldn't have been so cruel when we were younger huh?" I said grinning.

"Shut up" He said between heavy breaths. Apparently that simple action really took a lot out of him. I grinned to myself. If that attack hurt him that bad, imagine what else I could do to him if my staff could i _touch_ i him with the staff!

That is when the real fight began. We both rushed each other, him trying, in vain might I add, to block me from my attacks, while I used my staff to hurt him in anyway possible. I also found out rather quickly that he couldn't touch i _any_ i part of the staff. Which resulted in me dodging one of his attacks, spinning myself around, then jabbing him in the stomach with the end of the staff, which was quite fun too.

Somehow he found a dagger and threw it at the tip of my staff, shattering it to pieces. I stood in shock as I felt all of the power bleed out of my only weapon. I felt my body heat go up a couple of notches. It felt like my blood has boiling. I couldn't think correctly. i _Am I ever going to beat him? i _ I thought desperately as I lifted my hands, as if somehow stopping him from getting any closer. I shut my eyes a s my anger rose _ i That f.ucking IDIOT! WHY CAN'T HE JUST B **DIE** B ?! i _ Light started to glow from my hands as my brother laughed, who stopped laughing when he saw the light glowing from my hands. I opened my eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that they had turned blood red. I looked at him in pure hate.

"DIE!" I said as the light flew at my brother. He shrieked as the light hit him. I shut my eyes tightly as the power left me. I collapsed on the ground and tried to catch my breath. When I looked at my brother a small smile was found on my face, for my brother, the one responsible for ruining my whole life, was dead, his face held his last emotion, shock, his mouth was open, as was his eyes, that displayed dull, dead, purple eyes. His head was turned my way, as if taking one last look at the one who killed him, two holes were burned through his chest, blood still leaking unto the ground. From the angle that he was in, it was clear to see he tried to run from the blasts, but that only made the blasts more deadly. If he had stayed still, the blasts would not have killed him. I started laughing, it was so ironic!!! He died!!!! Just because he decided to run, he had confirmed his fate. The one who had ruined my life was dead. I could live now, I can live in peace!!!!

Applause erupted from the level below and I slowly got to my feet to find all the youkai who had been tortured had been watching the fight. They were applauding the fact I had killed the second in command. A full blown grin spread across my face. I looked ahead of me to the place the youkai who resided here called the 'death room'.

"Now to kill the commander of this hell hole" I said in a serious tone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!! Fanfiction decided to not send me my replies so I stopped writing the story, believe me, your replies help the story to continue. I have been waiting for replies and actually ended up going on fanfiction to see what was up. Apparently I DID get replies; I just wasn't notified as I usually am…. Anyway…. On with the story!

The group ran towards the door where the ultimate evil lay. I made a move to open the doorknob when it opened itself to reveal the person I wanted to drop-dead, literally.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see you, oh lovely Abrea, on this side of the well." Naraku said as he stroked my cheek, I flinched at his touch, too shocked to move. I was in my normal form, I had somehow changed back after I killed Shadow (just in case you guys didn't catch that). Sesshoumaru growled at the hanyou in front of me, and Naraku backed off a bit, and then smirked. "Protective of her are we not, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." Naraku said mockingly. I hissed at his comment. "Oh, my, what a _lovely_ couple you two make, a dog and a cat, how _fun_. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, how is she with sex, I heard that cats are _wild_ in bed, but I don't know that for sure since I missed my chance." I made a horrified face as Sesshoumaru growled once more and pushed me aside so I was behind him.

"Shut up" Sesshoumaru said, his eyes starting to bleed red"

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru, you may want to keep those emotions in check. The ningen race doesn't exactly like the youkai race. Am I right Abrea?"

"B.astard" I said hatefully to the hanyou in front of me.

"Lovely language she has Sesshoumaru, does she speak this way to you too?" Naraku said tauntingly, which made Sesshoumaru snap and grab Naraku by the throat and throw him to the opposite wall, only to find that he used his tentacles to shield him from the impact. I glared at him.

I rushed him and cut off the limbs that came my way with my claws. I attempted to claw his eyes out when a tentacle grabbed me by the throat, and two others grabbed my wrists, bringing them to my sides. Tentacles then flew up my body till all anyone could see was my head. Naraku laughed in my face.

"I guess I get to add you to the numerous others I have absorbed," He whispered in my ear "I can just imagine the power I get when I add you" he added as my head was covered up and I felt my body being sucked into something like a black hole and I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. It wasn't long until I black out.

When I opened my eyes I was amazed to find myself in the place I called 'home' for fifty years.

"Was that all a dream" I said as I sat up, pushing a slimy limb off of me. My face contorted to a look of utter disgust. "Apparently not" I muttered as I stood up.

"She's over here!" A voice that sounded like Kagome said. I turned towards the voice to be mauled over by a flash of white and red. Lips crashed onto mine. It didn't take long for my brain to register that Sesshoumaru was on top of me and kissing the daylights out of me. He paused our mad make out session for air before he started giving me short, but sweet kisses in-between his words.

"I. (kiss) Thought. (Kiss) I. (kiss) Lost. (Kiss) You. (kiss)." He said in a low, husky voice that made the hair on the back of my neck rise. I smiled at him before bringing his head down to mine once more.

"Same here"

A while later we were at Kagome's house, celebrating. We ended up celebrating for around three days until the day came for people to go back to the feudal era. I transported everyone who could not use the well and transported myself back to the future, where Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha had not left. I pulled Sesshoumaru aside, we went into the well house to talk privately.

"Sesshy, I don't think I should go back."

"Why"

"Because, I don't belong there, I lived in that time already; I can't just stay there, and live through that time period again. I belong here."

"Than I will stay here too-"

"No, you have to go back, not only do you have part of a country to run, you also have a little girl who is waiting for you. You belong there, I don't. I will wait for you to find me here though." I said as I hugged him tightly

"Promise me you won't find another man to be with."

"Promise"

"Somehow, that just isn't enough"

"What? OW! You, you," I put a hand on my neck where two puncture marks were freshly placed, you guessed it, Sesshoumaru marked me as his own. "You bit me!"

"I marked you, now NO ONE can be with you except me" Sesshoumaru said smugly.

"Well fine!" I said as I stomped a foot on the ground and stood on my tip-toes to mark Sesshy as well "Now no one except ME can be with you" I said smugly, mocking the lord in front of me

"Female are NOT suppose to mark their mates" Sesshoumaru said seriously

"Well, this one has" I said before kissing him and pushing him down the well "Come find me soon!" I yelled, smirking proudly.

Twenty years went by and things changed. The first few years I spent getting to know the times and the culture around me, waiting for my drop-dead gorgeous lord, who needs a handsome prince when you are mated to a drop-dead gorgeous lord, to come find me. I got tired of the wait and found some other youkai and together we created a rock band, hoping that the band's success would bring Sesshy to me quicker. Didn't work. After around three or four years of show-biz I quit the band, before people started to notice that I was not aging. I then decided on a totally different career to keep myself busy, one that used all my youkai strengths, and that was a burglar. I was known as the 'purple shadow'. I robbed mansions, and museums, anything that seemed 'impossible' I would go for, just for the challenge. I wasn't the only youkai in the business though; one named the 'silver flash' was my nemesis. We would go for the same exact pieces of art, jewelry, sculpture, anything! It was annoying! I have been doing this for over ten years now, and I have never seen a burglar like this guy, he infuriated me.

I climbed up the column using my claws. Once on the ceiling I maneuvered myself above the piece that the museum was advertising. I smirked to myself as I tied a rope to the invisible wire netting I had created years before. I lowered myself down slowly and quietly before spraying a solution I had found out over the internet. I reached in, dodging the lasers and cut a hole in the thick glass. I slowly took out the glass and sprayed more solution in the hole.

'Dumb asses didn't even put lasers in the glass cube. Idiots these days, I tell you' I said as I once again reached into the glass and took a hold of the diamond. I pulled it out and was putting it in my pocket when a flashlight dawned on me.

"Purple Shadow, put your hands up, you are under a-" Poor guard didn't finish his sentence before being knocked out by a figure dressed completely in silver.

"There are lots more where that one came from" He said. I heeded his warning and I reached behind me to cut the wire with my claws. Once down the Silver Flash grabbed my hand and began to run. Guards seemed to come out of no where and the only way out was through a window. Too bad we were on the fourth floor, no, scratch that, too bad for the Silver Flash, I can land on my feet. Thank you Neko genes! He was apparently thinking the same thing and together we crashed through the window. We both landed on our feet, which surprised me, and we continued running, jumping on a roof after a while and running on the roofs of houses until he stopped at one and landed on a balcony before taking out a lock-picker kit and began to break into the place. Once he unlocked the sliding door he pulled me inside and closed the door. One look around and I knew where we were. My place. I took off my mask and glared at this 'Silver Flash'

"I knew you were a robber, but a stalker, isn't that a bit low for you?"

"Is that any way to treat your mate?" I stopped and stared, jaw almost on the floor as I looked at the 'Silver Flash' as he too took off his mask.

"Sess- Sesshoumaru?" I said uncertainly

"Do I look like anyone else Abrea?" I smiled at his comment and jumped into his arms kissing him. Somehow without me knowing we made our way to the bed, where once I was placed on it we began to unbutton my shirt and pull it aside so he could happily kiss and suck on my mark. I moaned into his ear lightly at the touch of him and he soon began to undress me as I began to undress him as well….

Yeah, sorry but do you really think I am going to let you into my love life like that? No, that is an invasion of privacy. So bye! That is the end.

There will be NO sequel!


End file.
